Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the Crazy Messed Up Summer
by RevolutionaryPhantom
Summary: While looking to a place to stay while she completes her internship, Rachel Elizabeth Dare manages to locate her old friend Percy, who lives in the two-block town where she is interning. While she stays with him for the summer, she finds herself wrapped up in his crazy life. (100% AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, obviously. Nor do I own Percy Jackson and all related material.  
**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare peered out of her car at the house at the end of the road. The mailbox read Jackson, as she knew it would, and the porch was painted a soft blue. She chuckled. Of course Percy would paint his house blue. And of course his house would be big enough for her to live there while she interned at the art gallery.

"Are you sure about this?" In the drivers seat, her father drummed nervously at the wheel. "It's not too late for us to find you an apartment."

"Dad." Reaching out, she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It's perfect." She kissed his cheek and pushed open the car door. "Love you. I'll call tonight." She collected her bags and didn't look back until the car was out of the driveway. Only then did she allow herself to turn around.

"Rachel!"

Rachel spun around. Percy Jackson rushed toward her, scooping her into his arms. "It's been so long!" he exclaimed. "I almost didn't expect you to show."

"What's up with that?" she teased. "Am I that much of a flake?"

Percy laughed. "Nah," he said. "If anyone, I'd be the flake." Another chuckle, and he had Rachel laughing with him. "Come on. Can I get your bags?" He took them anyway, and headed toward the front door. "You're going to be on the second floor with Annabeth and I. Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Leo are on the first floor. The basement is Nico's domain, and Hazel and Frank have the attic. And, oh, right." He laughed. "Stay out of the shed. Leo's got a shop set up back there."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What kind of shop?" she asked.

"Workshop. His 'not-quite-girlfriend' Calypso comes by sometimes to help him out. She lives on the other side of town."

"What's down there?"

"Not much," Percy said. Rachel nodded.

"Any art stores?"

"Nope. Just the gallery." He pushed open the door. "Please come in."

The first step was easy. After that, it got harder to step around the bodies scattered across the floor. The twelfth of such steps brought Rachel crashing to the ground alongside a dark haired girl. A pair of blue eyes stared into her soul.

"Uh…"

"I'm Thalia," the girl said. "Hi."

"Rachel Dare." Rachel stuck out her hand. Thalia took it and shook firmly. "It's nice to meet you."

Thalia laughed. "I like this girl," she said. "Are we keeping her?"

Before Rachel had the chance to protest that she wasn't a pet, Percy was scooping her up and planting her back on her feet. "All right there?" he murmured. Rachel nodded.

"Is everyone like that?" she whispered. Percy shook his head. His chin bumped her ear.

"Nah. Mostly, they're cool. You're just the shiny new toy." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Come on. I'll show you your room." He led her through the living room and up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" Rachel hissed. Percy shook his head.

"Rule number one: Never interrupt movie afternoons."

"What are movie afternoons?" Rachel asked. Percy shrugged.

"When the gang gets together and watches Disney crap."

"Oh." Fortunately, their reaching Rachel's room saved the moment. Percy pushed open the door and beckoned for her to take a look inside. "Oh, wow." It wasn't that the room was bigger than hers. It was at least two times smaller than her room at home. It was that it was furbished to her tastes, with wildly colored blankets, and pink walls. Someone had taken the time to set up a desk with books and paper.

"This was all Annabeth," Percy said. Rachel looked at him.

"Who's she?"

"My girlfriend."

Rachel felt like she'd been slapped. Biting her lip, she struggled to keep her eyes on Percy. "You didn't tell me about her," she said. Percy had the decency to look guilty.

"I meant to," he said. "It was just so sudden, you know. We only really settled everything over the last month, and then with everything going on, I guess I just forgot."

"You forgot," Rachel mumbled, forcing herself to keep her tone light. "I've been your best friend for twelve years, Jackson. Don't bullshit me like that."

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured, and he sounded so sad that Rachel couldn't help wrapping her arms around him.

"Just keep me up to date next time," she said. Percy agreed.

* * *

"So, you're Rachel," a voice said. Rachel whirled around. A dark haired young man leaned against the kitchen door.

"Um…yes. Did you want something?"

The man smirked. "The kitchen," he said. "I'm cooking dinner."

"Oh." Blushing, Rachel moved out of the way. "Sorry. I'll just go."

"You don't have to do that," the young man murmured, suddenly bashful. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Oh, Basement King." It slipped out, leaving Rachel's face redder than her hair.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Nico di Angelo narrowed his eyes. "Is that all you've heard?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Good. Okay. That's okay." He waved a hand. "Now move! I need to work!"

Rachel shuffled into a corner and let him work his kitchen magic. She didn't know if he was any good or not, but he looked legit, dicing various greens like he was born to do it. Every so often, he mumbled something to himself in a different language and crossed something out in his recipe book.

"What're you making?" Rachel asked.

"Eggplant parmesan," he said. Defensiveness crept into his gaze. "You like eggplant, right?"

Rachel nodded. After that, it got easier for her to talk to him. As he rushed around the kitchen, she chattered aimlessly about her internship, feeling only a little guilty that she wasn't letting him get a word in edgewise. When he did talk, he used wild gestures, and more than once she had to duck a sauce covered spoon. She made sure not to let him get to that point.

"So," he said finally, turning to face Rachel. The delicious eggplant dinner was baking in the oven, and he was stirring at a bowl of salad dressing. "What's your story?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I just said?" she asked. Nico shook his head, flushing with embarrassment.

"I got into the cooking zone," he explained. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So…"

Rachel sighed. "I'm an art major," she explained. "I'm interning at the art gallery here."

Nico snorted. "What? The one in this two block town?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I liked the look of it," she explained. Nico nodded, still looking incredulous.

"Well, okay," he said. He deliberated for a moment, stirring idly at the dressing. "Wanna help me with dessert?"

Rachel nodded. Dessert, it turned out, was some kind of chocolate pudding with raspberry sauce dribbled over the top, and strawberries artfully arranged. Nico was an absolute fiend about tasting things, and made her wash any spoon that went into the pot with boiling hot water. (Two tastes per person, he told her, and no double dipping.) No matter how hard she tried to sneak behind his back, a cold hand always closed over hers before her spoon could reach the pot.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed after one such incident. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Bad circulation." Nico pulled his hand away from hers and went back to embellishing desserts. "Pass me the sauce, would you?"

* * *

Dinner, Rachel learned, was _loud. _It wasn't just the hum of chatter, or the noise of silverware. It was the sound of multiple people shouting at once. There was this scrawny guy with a weird goatee in between Percy and Thalia who kept screaming about nature, and not wasting tin cans. Thalia was screaming right back about the wastefulness of cutting down so many pine trees at Christmas. Percy was belting out _Under the Sea _as loudly as he could, and Annabeth and Hazel (Rachel liked her.) were discussing math.

Next to Rachel, Nico slouched in his seat, picking grumpily at his salad. "It's too salty," he complained.

"You made it," Hazel chastised.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But _someone _knocked over the salt." He shot a pointed glare at Rachel, who pretended to be completely absorbed by her own salad.

"Don't whine," the dark-skinned girl warned. "It's unattractive."

Nico stuck out his bottom lip in an equally unattractive pout. "I take pride in my cooking."

"I think it's delicious," said the guy to Hazel's left, shoving another forkful into his mouth. "But I''ve got a problem with the Parmesan."

Nico winced. "I made you pasta, Frank," he said, offering his hands in surrender. "With meat."

Frank grinned, looking altogether too much like a happy panda bear. "I know, dude," he said. "I'm just messing with you." He forked more salad and stared at it. "Dude, I can see the salt!"

Nico made a sound that couldn't even be considered human, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's not my fault!" he yelled. "Everything else is good, _sí?" _

"Sí," Leo agreed. He winked. Nico looked away, pouting even more. "No, really, Nico. It's delicious."

Nico frowned. "Shut up, stupid."

"Stupid?" Leo pressed a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded." He grinned widely. "Wanna kiss it better?"

Nico slammed a hand against the table. "Stop it, Leo," he barked. "It's not funny anymore."

Rachel leaned uncomfortably into her seat, staring between the bickering young men. A stony silence had descended upon the other occupants of the table, and everyone's eyes were fixed on either Leo or Nico. Suddenly, Nico pushed back his chair, grabbed his nearly full plate, and stomped toward the kitchen.

"Welcome to the family," Thalia said dryly.

* * *

Two weeks passed without a hitch. Rachel found herself fully immersed in life with Percy & Company. She spent most of her time in her room or at the gallery, working round the clock to keep up with everything. When she wasn't giving tours or setting up for talks, she was hunched over an easel, painting as though her life depended on it.

Nico cooked dinner for the group pretty much every night, no matter what. More than once, Rachel wandered in to the kitchen to find him nursing a headache and stirring a pot of something. At the third incident, she offered to take over, to which he waved her away, muttering something about how she was probably incompetent in the kitchen, and wasn't to be trusted with a knife.

"Is this safe?" she'd asked Thalia, watching Nico grip the counter tightly, looking as though he were about to be sick.

"Wanna try to get him out of there?" the girl challenged. It was clear that _try _was the operative word. "He can deal with a headache. Just leave him alone."

Rachel nodded, allowing Thalia to drag her away. If dinner wasn't as good as usual, no one commented. In fact, everyone made a point to eat more than usual, probably so that Nico wouldn't have to deal with the clean up.

"Go to bed, dude," Percy said, clapping the younger man on the back. "We've got this." And with a wave of his hand, he sent everyone into cleanup mode. Rachel wound up washing dishes next to Annabeth. It was awkward, in the beginning. Rachel stared at the girl out of the corner of her eye. She could see what Percy saw in the girl. She was well proportioned, with long blonde princess curls and large, stormy grey eyes. Her skin was beautifully tanned, golden and dewy. As she worked, she bit her lip gently in concentration. Yes, she was perfect. Rachel could hardly fault Percy for liking her.

"Hi, Rachel," Annabeth murmured.

"Hi," Rachel said back, twisting the dishtowel in her hands.

"We haven't really talked, have we?"

Rachel shook her head. Annabeth smiled. "I must seem so rude," she continued. "Not talking to you. But I'm really busy. I'm working on a big project right now, and-" She frowned. "Between that and helping my little brothers with school, I haven't really had time for anything else." She smiled. "I hope you understand."

Rachel nodded. "What project?" she asked. Annabeth's face lit up. She looked stunning, standing there in the light of the kitchen. Rachel felt a stab of jealously.

"I'm redesigning Olympus Studios," she said, glowing with pride. "It's almost past the planning stage. Pretty soon we'll be able to get a team in there!" Her smile was contagious, and Rachel resented her for not being unlikable.

"That's…cool." Wishing she could be anywhere else, Rachel continued with the dishes, listening to Annabeth's idle chatter fade into the back of her mind.

* * *

"Nico?" Rachel pushed gently on the basement door. It didn't open. "Nico, I've got dessert."

"Go away," Nico called. "I'm not hungry."

"Nico?" Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. "Are you okay?"

"No," Nico groaned. "Migrane." He winced as light flooded in from the stairs.

"Oh." With a gasp, Rachel rushed into the room and shut the door. "Sorry!"

Nico grunted softly. "S'okay," he whispered. "Just, don't walk so loud 'til you reach the rug."

"I'm guessing you don't want desert," Rachel mumbled. There was a rustling sound as Nico shook his head. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Please be quiet."

"It's clean down here," Rachel commented, running a finger over the desk. No dust came away.

"Has to be," Nico breathed. "Asthma."

"Isn't the basement bad for you, then?" Rachel asked.

"No. I like it down here. It's quiet, and it's dark."

"Death boy," Rachel muttered. Nico laughed, and then winced.

"I shouldn't do than anymore," he murmured. "That hurt." He pressed his face into the pillows. "I don't want to sound rude, but can you leave? I really need to sleep."

Pride smarting a bit, Rachel crept back toward the door. If she slammed it a little too hard on the way out, she pretended it was an accident. Nico's angry curses died away quickly, and Rachel plodded back into the upstairs area.

* * *

"DARE!" Nico shouted. Rachel heard his feet on the stairs, and then her door burst open. "Dare, I want to show you something! Or, well, Leo does, but we both worked on it, and we thought it was super cool, so we wanted to show you!" By the time he reached her door, he was red in the face, mouth moving, and sound coming out, but the words going too quickly for Rachel to understand. She thought that some of them might not have been in English.

"Slow down," she laughed, waving a hand to calm him. "Take a couple of deep breaths. You're fine."

Nico did as she asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." Rachel rolled her eyes, allowing Nico to pull her up. "What do you have to show me?"

Nico grinned. Rachel liked it when he did that. "I can't tell you," he said. "But it's really cool, and it's for you!" He grabbed her hand again and started tugging. Reluctantly, Rachel followed him. "We've been working on it since you got here, since you're into art and all of that. We were going to wait for your birthday, but then we realized that we don't actually know when your birthday is, so we decided that there's no time like the present. And, uh, if you're not into it, we can totally scrap it or something." He rubbed at the back of his neck, the way he did when he was agitated or nervous.

"I'm sure I'll love it," she assured him. He nodded absently, playing with the lock on the door.

"Help me get this open," he said. Rachel flipped the lock, and Nico wrenched the door open. Cool evening air played across her skin, ruffling her wild hair. Beside her, Nico tilted his chin up slightly, breathing deeply. They walked around to the back of the house in comfortable silence. Nico gripped her hand awkwardly, like it was something he hadn't done in a long while, but he seemed content, so Rachel let it go. Three minutes walk led them to Leo's shed. Nico knocked briskly on the door.

"Leo," he called. "I've got her, Leo."

There was an answering shout, and then the door was pulled open. Leo Valdez grinned wolfishly at the pair of them. "Come in," he invited, waving a hand in the general direction of his workshop. "I don't bite."

Next to Rachel, Nico snorted softly. "Let's just show her what we came here to show," he grumbled. "Skip the fancy introductions."

Leo grinned even wider. "Sorry, princess," he drawled. "Didn't know I was bothering you." Again, he gestured toward the workshop. "Please come in. It wouldn't be nice to leave you out there." He winked, as though he'd just shared something very personal with them, and stepped away from the door.

Rachel sucked in a breath at the sight of the workshop. There were tools lined up all along the walls, and half built gadgets hung, crawled, and slid across every available surface. A hamster ran through the tubes of what looked like a vest, and Rachel had to resist the urge to run over and touch it. She settled for squealing like a little girl instead, pointing at it. Leo laughed.

"Cool trick, huh?" he said. He flipped a switch in the back of the vest, and the hamster disappeared. 'It's an illusion. A hologram, if you will."

"That's amazing," she breathed. "That's incredible!"

Leo looked flattered. "Wait until you see what we've got for you," he murmured, leaning in conspiratorially. He took her hand in his, and she marveled at how warm it was. Nico took her other hand, and together they pulled her toward the back of the workshop.

"Close your eyes," Nico whispered. Rachel did as she was told, obeying Nico's gentle directions of "left" and "right". "Open," he said at last. Rachel did, and her heart stopped. An entire corner of the workshop had been transformed into a painter's shop. A large easel took up a great portion of the space, and paints hung in baskets suspended from the ceiling, colorcoded and compact.

"I can't believe it," she murmured. "Thank you so much." Quickly, before she could think better of it, she planted kisses on Nico and Leo's lips, and pretended not to be hurt when Nico wiped his kiss away.

"We thought you might like it," he mumbled, looking down. He wasn't even blushing. Rachel wondered what his problem was. Leo, to his credit, was blushing madly.

"Geez," he sighed. "I get my first kiss from a pretty girl, and it's not even for love."

"I was your first kiss?" Rachel squeaked. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!"

Leo smirkd. "What're you sorry for?" he asked. "At least now I can say my first kiss was from a drop dead gorgeous redhead."

"How old are you?" Rachel asked.

"21."

"I was your _first kiss?" _

Leo looked hurt. "You don't have to rub it in," he mumbled. "Especially after I just did something really nice for you. And besides," he continued, looking slyly at her. "I never said it was my first kiss. Only my first kiss from a pretty girl."

"And who was your first kiss?" Rachel demanded. Leo blushed even more.

"Well, I…If I told you that, the mystery would be gone!" he cried, floundering for an answer. He gaped like a fish for a while before finally hanging his head in defeat. "You were my first kiss," he mumbled.

"Say it again," Rachel dared.

"You. Were. My. First. Kiss." Leo ground out, glaring. Nico laughed loudly, doubling over and clutching his stomach. "Oh, shut up, Zombie Dude," the taller boy growled. Nico shook his head, still laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rachel demanded. Nico frowned.

"It's just funny," he giggled, holding out his hands in surrender, "That a self proclaimed babe magnet like Leo's never had a first kiss." Pressing a hand to his chest, he straightened up, breathing hard and grinning like a madman.

"Jesus," Leo commented. "Don't laugh yourself to death."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm okay."

"I'll bet you are. Was laughing physically painful for you?"

Nico stuck his tongue out at Leo, brushing off imaginary dust and rubbing the back of his neck. "No," he hissed. "It felt nice, actually."

Leo snorted. "That's because laughing releases a chemical that makes you happy," he explained slowly, as though he were speaking to a five year old. Nico pouted. Rachel felt the need to jump between the two of them before shit got real, but didn't know how.

Fortunately. She was saved from having to do anything by Nico's phone going off. He grabbed for it angrily, flipping it open violently. "Hello?" he growled. A staticky voice sounded on the other side. Nico swore gently. "I'm sorry," he said. "Yes, I'm fine….No…no…Oh, hell no. Okay. Bye." With a sigh, he hung up again. "Dad wants me home for a week," he grunted. Leo groaned.

"Dude," he complained. "Last time sucked."

Nico nodded. "I know," he sighed. "But I've gotta do it. He's all alone, except for that bi- witch of a woman." The dark haired man bit his lip, frowning. "It'll only be for a week. I'll be back before I'm missed."

Leo bristled. "I wouldn't miss you," he snapped. "No way."

Nico wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That's not very nice," he grumbled.

"Neither are you," Leo snapped. Rachel bit her lip, frowning.

"What's up with going to your dad's?" she asked, hoping to turn attention away from their squabble. It worked. Leo pursed his lips and Nico turned to look at her.

"I'm going to visit for a week," he said. "He's kind of alone since my mom died. He married this awful woman, but she's always doing stupid shit with her stupid friends, and I'm kind of all he has left. Me and Hazel, I mean." He sighed. "I almost feel sorry for him, even after everything he's done." Clouds closed over obsidian eyes, and then Nico shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "Enjoy your gift." With a last smile, he left the shed, leaving Leo and Rachel alone.

* * *

Nico had been crying when Rachel found him. He didn't look up as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he breathed, dragging his sleeve across his face.

"Are you okay?"

Nico shrugged. "Fine. Sorry." He faked a smile, and it froze Rachel's heart. "I'm just tired."

"Like hell that's it," she growled. "What's wrong?"

Nico shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I...Nothing." He sighed.

"Could anything else be triggering this?" Rachel asked. Nico laughed.

"What are you, a psychologist?" he joked weakly. Rachel chuckled.

"Nope. Just a friend." She smiled. "Your friend."

Nico smiled, too. "Can I ask you to do me a favor?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay. Can you tell Leo I'm leaving now? I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Sure," Rachel said. "I'll create a diversion. You just do whatever you need to get out of here."

Nico gave her a grateful look, standing and bolting toward his basement lair. Rachel pushed herself up and set off looking for Leo. He wasn't hard to find. He was right where she left him, hammering away at something in his shed.

"Hey," he called as she peered around the door. "What's cooking, good looking?"

Rachel plastered a grin on her face, stepping into the light. "I came to paint," she lied, batting her eyelashes. "Is that all right?"

Leo grinned. "I wouldn't have fixed that up if it weren't," he reassured her, winking devilishly. Rachel laughed, and was surprised at how genuine she sounded.

"Thanks." She filled a bucket with water from the sink and carried it over to her station. "Can I grab a stool?"

Leo nodded and kicked one in her general direction. "Have you seen Nico?" The question was casual, thrown out like old garbage, but Rachel got the feeling that Leo wanted the answer, and he wanted it fast.

"I…um…I think he's busy." So much lying was starting to taste bitter in her mouth, but Rachel forced herself to keep lying and smiling. Leo looked at her long and hard, a frown playing at his lips.

"You sure?" he asked. Rachel nodded and busied herself with mixing paints and setting up her canvas. "You positive?"

Rachel nodded, keeping her back to Leo. "He might be packing," she said. "He's leaving now."

Leo sighed. "I wish he wouldn't," he muttered. "He needs to breathe, literally and figuratively."

"What do you mean?" All her years of Finishing School couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice. Leo sighed.

"He…you can't tell him that I told you this, but he and his dad don't have a very good relationship. Last time he was there, they got into a big fight, and Nico panicked and ran off. He ended up in the hospital."

"Why?" Rachel looked at Leo. He didn't look at her, staring dully at the screwdriver in his hands.

"He had an asthma attack. He couldn't get oxygen to his brain. If he'd been in a less populated area…" He trailed off, giving the screwdriver an angry twist. "Don't tell him I told you any of that, and do me a favor?"

Rachel sighed. She was doing an awful lot of favors lately. "Name it."

"Give him a call. He won't answer for me. Just, don't let him panic. I really care about him, and I'm sure you would too, if you knew him as well."

"I'll do it," Rachel agreed. "And I won't tell him you said it." She admired the colors of paint on the walls. "Now, pink or blue?"

* * *

When Leo and Rachel finally staggered into the Big House, (That's what Leo called it, anyway.) it was growing dark. Rachel had pink and blue paint splattered over her face, shirt, and jeans. Leo's hair was unintentionally slicked back with grease. They were laughing. Leo had his arm slung over Rachel's shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you about the time Percy passed out into his pizza?" Leo asked, nearly holwing with laughter.

"What about it?" Rachel was equally giddy, one hand twisting around her red coils.

"Well, Percy was doing this talk at some marine biology center, and the day of, he had this really high fever, but like the fish-brain he is, he decided to go anyway. So, he's right in the middle of answering questions for the head of the center, and he passes out and face-plants smack-dab into his pizza!" He laughed even harder. "Annabeth was livid! She yelled at him the whole way home!"

As Rachel was wiping merry tears from her eyes, she felt a force pull Leo away from her. "What the hell have you been telling her?" Percy growled, looking angrier than Rachel had ever seen him. Leo winced.

"What I want to know," Rachel countered, hoping she didn't sound intimidated. "Is why didn't I hear this story from _you?" _

Percy blushed. "It's embarrassing," he mumbled. "Where's Nico?"

Leo grimaced. "Driving to his dad's as we speak."

"You let him go?" Percy growled.

"I didn't." Leo jabbed a finger at Rachel. "She did."

Heat rose to her cheeks. "How was I supposed to know?" she demanded. "No one's told me anything."

Percy sighed. "It's not your fault," he said. "We couldn't have stopped him, anyway. Guy's like a ghost when it comes to sneaking around." His expression softened. "Leo, do you think you can get in contact with him?"

Leo shook his head. "I already asked Rachel."

Percy frowned. "I don't know what's going on, Leo," he said. "But I trust you. Both of you. Don't screw this up."

Rachel bit her lip. "Screw this up?" she wondered aloud. "How the hell could this get any more screwed up?"

* * *

Rachel had to call six times before Nico picked up. "Hey," he said, sounding tired and sad. "Do you need anything?"

"I could ask you the same question." Rachel made an effort to sound casual. "I just called to say hi. I miss you already."

Nico laughed. "No one misses me," he murmured. "But thanks."

"Leo misses you."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone. "That's…thanks for telling me, I guess." Nico made a small noise that could have been a sob. "Listen, I have to go. Maybe we'll talk later." There was a click, and then Rachel was left alone, with nothing but the buzzing of a disconnected line for company.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico didn't call back. He didn't answer her calls, or her texts, or anything at all. It seemed as though Nico di Angelo had dropped off of the map. On the first day, Rachel called him 27 times. She knew this because she counted carefully.

After the second day, Leo got nervous. He paced back and forth in the shed, biting his nails and chewing on his lower lip until it bled. Nothing anyone said or did could comfort him. His inventions were volatile. More than once, Rachel had to duck a flying saucer zooming past her head.

"Watch it," she'd warn. Leo would apologize and promise not to do it again, and then Rachel would be ducking again as another saucer threatened to decapitate her. Finally, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. "Valdez!" she yelled. "Please stop doing that!"

Leo hung his head, embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "I can't focus."

"So take a break." Removing her smock, Rachel slid down from her stool and reached over to tug at Leo's arm. "Let's go somewhere."

Leo fixed her with a glazed look. "Where?" he asked, looking forlorn. Rachel shrugged.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The movies," Leo decided. He wiped his hands on his jeans. "Just let me clean up first."

Rachel nodded in agreement, picking at the paint on her hands. "Sure. Half an hour?"

"Half an hour," he confirmed. With a wink, he was off. Rachel moved at a slower pace, loping toward the Big House with her hands in the pockets of her overalls. She was met at the door by Annabeth, who was rushing off to her job, having taken the morning to sleep in. She barely mumbled a hello as she passed, leaving Rachel standing awkwardly on the porch.

Getting ready wasn't much of a challenge. Unlike Leo, she had no need to shower. She simply plucked at her hair until it settled, stuck a headband through it, and changed into a clean black skirt and a cream blouse. She applied light blush and a nude lip color before glancing at her watch. She had five minutes to go, and she could still hear the shower running. She drummed her fingers on the desk for a minute, then went to find a companion.

She found someone, but they weren't exactly willing to be her companion. Thalia Grace and a strange girl were curled up on the couch, locking lips passionately. Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly. Both of them looked up, startled and guilty.

"Oh gods!" Thalia yelled. "Oh my Hades!" She bolted up, scrambling to get away from the stranger. "I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry! You didn't need to see that! That was _not _appropriate." Words tumbled out of her in a rush, until she was left breathless and stammering.

"Thalia! It's okay!"

All the fight drained out of the older girl. "It is?" She sounded hopeful and scared. Rachel nodded. "Oh, good."

"I can't imagine it not being okay with everyone else," Rachel said. Thalia shrugged.

"True."

"What's true?" Leo Valdez strode into the room like he owned it, smiling like a maniac. That's when Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" It was Nico's voice, low and raspy. He took a ragged breath.

"What is it?" Rachel demanded. Nico coughed.

"I-I-"

"I'm going to hand the phone to Leo," she said, soft and quiet, like one would when speaking to a frightened animal. Nico made a strangled sound.

"D-don't do th-that," he pleaded. "Just come get me, please."

"Where are you?"

"Outside," Nico breathed. "About a mile from here. Don't feel safe driving."

"O-okay." Rachel willed her voice to stop shaking before she spoke again. "Sit tight, okay?" She listened to Nico struggling to take in another ragged breath, and added, "Breathe, Nico." Then she hung up.

* * *

Nico was indeed about a mile away, but unlike him, Rachel couldn't drive. She had to ask Thalia to drive out with her, effectively ruining the older girl's date. The drive was spent in stony silence. Thalia bit her lip and blushed, keeping both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road. Rachel focused on her lap, drumming nervous fingers against her thighs.

Nico was curled up in the backseat of his car, shaking and gasping. Thalia killed the engines and rushed out to him. Rachel followed at a slower pace, uncertain and afraid.

"Nico," Thalia was saying when she finally got within earshot. "Nico, I need you to breathe with me, okay?"

Nico nodded and took a shuddering breath. Thalia smiled. "Good," she reassured. "Now, can you take another for me?"

Nico tried, but the breath dragged in his throat. Thalia cursed. "Do you have your inhaler?" she asked. Nico nodded. "Damnit! Why didn't you use it?"

Nico shrugged. "Didn't… think of… it," he admitted. Thalia pressed the blue plastic L against his mouth and forced the button down. Nico took a deep breath, and then another, and another, and slumped forward, pressing his face into Thalia's shoulder.

"Think you can drive?" It wasn't really a question, and Rachel wondered why Thalia had even asked it in the first place, but Nico seemed grateful for the distraction.

"No," he whispered, still pressed up against her. "Don't think so."

Thalia sighed. "Come on, then," she grumbled. "Get up. I'm not carrying you." She sounded gruff, but she looked worried. She pushed herself backwards out of the car. Nico followed shakily, holding onto whatever he could for support.

"Sorry."

"Don't be stupid." Grumpily, Thalia eyed the car. "I'm gonna have to ask Percy to pick that up."

* * *

The blanket cocoon on the couch wriggled a bit. Rachel frowned at parts of it kicked and jabbed at her, but she didn't say anything. If Nico wanted to turn himself into a butterfly by sheer force of will, it wasn't any of her business. Nor, she supposed, was the constant tossing and turning as the young man dozed, even if it was directly affecting her ability to watch her documentary.

Another nudge pushed her gently into the arm of the couch, but when she glanced over, it was his head that had done the nudging. It rested gently in the curve of her neck, his dark hair tickling her skin. She gave his knee an awkward pat, chuckling as she heard him mumble to himself. He drew in a shallow, wheezy breath and nuzzled closer. Rachel sighed. His skin was cool against hers, and the rise and fall of his chest, no matter how unsteady, provided a rhythm in the relative silence.

"Anca," Nico murmured. Rachel twisted her neck in order to get a better look at him. He didn't look agitated, but his expression was pensive, brooding, like he wasn't entirely sure whether his dream was a good one or not. She studied his face, but it was closed to her.

"Nico," she whispered. "Nico, wake up."

Nico didn't wake up. Rachel shook his shoulder. "Is this normal?" she wondered aloud. Thalia, who'd been lounging on the floor, laughed.

"He's probably exhausted," she said. "Asthma attacks are exhausting, I'd imagine. Just give him another shake."

Rachel nodded and did as she instructed. This time, Nico made an unhappy noise and twisted around like a snake, opening dark, glassy eyes. "Whaa?" he groaned.

"We just wanted to wake you up," Rachel explained. "It's time for you to either get in bed, or wake up."

Nico yawned. "Don't feel like waking up," he mumbled. "Tired."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry at all, but she knew that people liked to hear it. Nico, it seemed, was no different. The phrase appeased him, and he allowed her to push him up. "How's your breathing?"

Frowning, Nico took an experimental breath. It wheezed a bit, but it didn't lead to coughing or gasping, so Rachel took that to be a sign that he was feeling better. Nico grinned. "It's better," he said, looking very much like a child. "It's not painful, at least."

"Good." That was Thalia, propping herself up by her elbows. "You scared us," she accused. Nico blushed dark red.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hazel's going to kill us."

"I know." Nico sighed, looking very guilty. He took another breath.

"You don't sound very clear," Thalia fretted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nico nodded. Dark hair flopped into his eyes. "I'm fine."

Thalia sighed. "All right," she agreed. "I'll stop worrying." A hand reached back to ruffle Nico's hair. When it fell short, she made a dissatisfied noise. Nico leaned over, allowing the older girl to card her fingers through his dark curls. He even made a happy purring sound as she rubbed at the base of his skull.

"You're like a cat," Rachel commented. Nico laughed, eyes shut tight in contentment. Thalia chuckled and dropped her hand.

"I'm getting up," she announced. Planting a hand on the couch, she pushed herself onto her feet and made her way somewhat unsteadily toward the kitchen, grumbling about a numb leg. Rachel laughed, and Nico made unhappy noises.

* * *

Leo was livid when he finally saw Nico. Rage burned in his warm eyes, smoldering dangerously enough to make Rachel take several steps back. Nico stood his ground, but he was shaking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Leo screamed. "What in this everloving world made you think that it was okay to leave without telling me? Without telling your sister?"

Nico flushed angrily, glaring somewhere off of Leo's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry," he snapped. 'Maybe I'm just not into the idea of leaving my sick, aging father alone with that monster he married!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion!" Leo shouted back.

"Oh, am I?" Nico was the very picture of fury, eyes cold and narrowed, breathing heavily, every gesture exaggerated. "Am I, now?"

"Yes, you are!" Unlike Nico, Leo's fists were clenched, arms stiff at his sides. "Damn it, Nico, you are!"

Nico's eyes narrowed even more. His mouth opened and closed, and his breath came in short, angry bursts, "You have no right to control my life!" he cried out. "Especially when you can't control your own!"

Leo stumbled back as though he'd been punched. "Don't," he growled. "If I… oh, _gods, _if I could change it all, I would. I…" He ran before he could finish. Nico sagged against Hazel, the fight draining out of him.

"What did I say?" he asked quietly, but his sister only shook her head sadly.

"Go after him," she said. "You have to."

* * *

Leo had his head down, shoulders hunched, when Rachel found him. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his arms hugged them protectively. He rubbed absently at his calves, hands moving sluggishly.

"Leo?" she called. His only movement was to lower his head even more.

"Don't," he whispered. "Go away."

Rachel didn't leave, but she didn't move closer. Leo's shoulders tensed. "I told you to go."

"And I'm not," she challenged. "What are you going to do about it?" The instant she said it, she wished she could take it back. Leo's shoulders tensed even more, until she was afraid that he might actually break in half. He began to shake all over.

"I can do a damn lot," he growled. "I've killed people."

If Rachel had been thinking clearly, this would have been the part where she ran to the nearest phone, called her dad, and begged to be picked up, internship be damned. But Rachel was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid, and so she inched forward until she was standing over Leo. He didn't look at her, but he didn't move away, which she took to be a sign that he didn't want to kill her. She crouched next to him.

"Come on, buddy." Her hand touched his back gently. It was warm, and she rubbed it gently, encouragingly. "Do you think you could scare me off so easily?"

Leo didn't laugh. "This is where you run." He turned his face toward her. Tears glistened in the dim light.

"Do I look like I'm running?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed. "I'm so confused. All I wanted was to help him."

Rachel didn't have to ask who _he _was. She just nodded. "I know it's hard."

"How do you know anything?" Leo snapped. Rachel sighed.

"I tried to help a good friend once, too. His name was Octavian. I met him in second grade. He was really bright. We worked really well together. Everyone said so, and we agreed. But he changed, you know. He got less nice, and more deceptive. I didn't know him anymore."

"What happened?" Leo didn't look away from her, but his eyes angled somewhere off to her left. "To him. What happened."

"He died," Rachel murmured. Tears burned her eyes at the thought of him. "He was running, and a truck drove into him."

"What was he running away from?"

Rachel bit down hard on her lip. "Me." The dam broke, and suddenly she was crying into Leo's shoulder. He cried with her, stammering out something about his mother, and a fire. For the longest time, they just held each other, weeping, and then Leo fell asleep, cradled in Rachel's arms.

* * *

"Hey."

Rachel's body shook. A voice sounded close to her ear. "Rachel, wake up."

"Wha-" Her eyes fluttered open. Nico di Angelo was crouched over her, shaking her shoulder.

"Rachel, you need to get in bed," he whispered. "You can't sleep on the floor."

"Where's Leo?" Rachel asked. Nico bit his lip.

"Just come with me, okay?" the young man begged. "Please come with me." He gripped Rachel's hand, tugging desperately.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

Nico shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he mumbled. "Just come with me, please?" He didn't ask for permission, grabbing Rachel and dragging her down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" she protested. Nico shook his head.

"I'm taking you to bed." His voice shook. There was something he wasn't telling. "You've been lying on the floor for two hours. That's not good for you."

Rachel stared at the back of his head. "What's going on?" she demanded again, like a broken record. Nico swore in Italian.

"Stop asking questions," he growled. His shoulders slumped. "Just stop. Please?" His pulls became more forceful, and then he was throwing open the door to Rachel's room. "Sleep," he grunted, pushing her inside. The door slammed behind him, and for a moment, she just stood there, trembling fiercly. Then her legs gave out on her, and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing and screaming.

"Rachel?" The door creaked open, and Percy crawled over to her side. "Are you okay?"

Unsure of her voice, she simply shook her head. Percy frowned. "What happened?" he coaxed. "I heard yelling. Did Nico hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head. Percy scooted closer and put his arms around her. "You can tell me anything," he said. "You know that."

Rachel leaned into his chest, pressing her ear over his heart. The steady beat soothed her. He was so warm, so tender. She was reminded of why she liked him so much. He stroked her hair, and she felt a pang of jealous longing that had no place in her contentment.

"Rachel?" Percy murmured.

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath, one that she felt through their contact. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited you here."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel murmured. Percy shook his head.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Nico avoided Rachel like the plague all through the week. She didn't see Leo, but from what she managed to gather, he was in the shed with the door locked, and a trap rigged to the door. If anyone tried to open it, it would explode. Thalia had tried, and the burns across the right side of her body proved that it would end in hurt. Percy didn't say much to any of them, shutting himself up with Annabeth.

Rachel threw herself into her internship. She called her dad every night, if only to make sure that some part of her life was still stable, and yet, when he invited her home, she declined. She even pulled strings to get herself enrolled in the arts program at the community college. Her father had asked why. She'd made up some story about loving the art gallery, and wanting to continue her work there. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, she supposed, not if she really _did _enjoy her job.

Hazel began to spend more and more time with Rachel. It started with her sitting next to the artist at dinner. Then, it became knocking on her door during the day to chat. That turned into midnight popcorn runs and movie marathons. Three days of this led to the two girls cuddling together like sisters. Indeed, Rachel felt very close to Hazel. The girl didn't speak much about Nico. Mostly, she talked about Frank, about how lucky she was to have found him, and how she was so blessed that he loved her back.

Rachel liked to listen to her stories, no matter how much they hurt her heart. She wished more than ever that she and Percy could share a life like that. She had been his confidant before Annabeth had whisked him into her world of marble and forty degree angles, had been his friend before the blonde had waltzed in with her pretty smiles and bouncing curls.

More than ever, the thought of Nico weighed on her mind. Sitting with Hazel on the porch one afternoon, she asked the question that had been burning through her mind. "Why did he beg me to go with him?"

Hazel stiffened, frowning deeply. "You didn't though," she pointed out. Rachel nodded.

"Still," she said. "I'd like to know what it was all about."

The younger woman sighed, brushing dark corkscrew curls out of her eyes. "If Nico asks you to follow him," she warned. "Never, ever follow him." She looked at the concern in Rachel's eyes and her frown deepened. "I'm not talking about when he's stable," she clarified. "But if he seems desperate, I don't ever want you to follow him."

"Why?"

Hazel's shoulders tensed. "I'm not sure I can say anymore," she said. "Just, please, if you value his safety, don't follow him." She sighed heavily. "I love him so much," she murmured. "I don't ever want to see him hurt."

"And what about my safety?" Rachel demanded. Hazel gazed at her sadly.

"He'd never hurt you," she whispered. "The only person he's ever hurt was himself."

* * *

**A/N: This is my second Percy Jackson Fanfiction, so if anyone would like to review and tell me how it's going, I'd appreciate that. As a writer, I value feedback immensely. **


End file.
